Albus S Potter y la descendencia
by RumiTaseme
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, cansado de estar a la sombra de su padre, decidirá tomar esta vez el papel del elegido para proteger a su familia y a la comunidad mágica del mal que está cada vez más cerca. Alguien descubrirá el secreto del Señor de las Tinieblas, y cuando eso ocurra, sólo un recipiente de carne y hueso junto a la sangre de su enemigo podrá mantenerlo con vida.
1. Los Potter

**_Harry Potter y la mayoría de personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling._**

Esta historia comenzó a desarrollarse en mi mente tras decepcionarme con "Harry Potter y el legado maldito". En ella intento crear mi versión de la continuación de Harry Potter, sin tener en cuenta el libro de la obra de teatro.

Partí con la idea de retocar a mi gusto ese último libro, pero había tantas cosas que no me agradaban que al poco tiempo se convirtió en algo totalmente distinto.

 **Advertencia:** Contiene fragmentos del epílogo de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte.

 _Espero que la disfruten :)_

* * *

 **1**

 **Los Potter**

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place hacía 19 años que había sido reformado. Exteriormente aparentaba una casa normal y corriente, ninguno de los vecinos de aquel lugar sospecharía que los propietarios eran magos. La entrada estaba adornada con un pequeño jardín al lado izquierdo de los peldaños que conducían a la puerta principal, en el que había un cerezo pendular y un estanque con 5 carpas rojas. En su interior sus paredes antiguamente oscuras, ahora estaban pintadas en tonos claros y decorados con fotos de la familia que allí vivía, las cuales hacían del lugar un hogar cálido y apacible. Solo dos salas contrastaban con esa calma. Si había algún ruido en el pasillo que conectaba con el piso superior el retrato de Walburga Black, antigua propietaria de la casa, normalmente cubierto por una cortina, gritaba insultos a todo aquel que considerase traidor a la sangre, y el salón que los Potter tanto se habían esmerado en decorar seguía recordando la época oscura debido al tapiz con el árbol genealógico de la familia Black. Este junto al retrato del pasillo tenían un encantamiento de presencia permanente que no pudieron deshacer ni con la varita de sauco. Posiblemente se pudiesen librar de ellos con magia oscura, pero era algo que no probarían. Aún así para Harry Potter y su esposa Ginnevra, era su hogar, el lugar donde habían formado una familia.

Había otra habitación de la casa que no había podido ser redecorada, pero tampoco querían cambiarla. Esta perteneció al padrino de Harry cuando aún vivía y ahora la ocupaba el hijo mayor del matrimonio Potter. James Sirius Potter, un adolescente de 13 años, inquieto y bromista, que disfrutaba frustrar a sus hermanos Albus y Lily. De los tres Albus Severus Potter era el más parecido físicamente a su padre, el único que heredó su color de ojos, mientras sus hermanos poseían el color de su madre, parecía que James era la combinación perfecta de ambos, el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre, pero la personalidad posiblemente se parecía más a la de los dos hombres de los cuales heredaba el nombre.

Por esos últimos días de Agosto los nervios se dejan notar en los pequeños que esperaban la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts. Esta carta determina mucho el futuro de un mago o una bruja, pues en ella está la admisión al lugar en el que aprenderán la maravillosa esencia de la magia y podrán por fin utilizarla, ya que está prohibido que los menores hagan magia fuera del colegio a no ser que sea cuestión de vida o muerte.

–¡Mami, mami! ¿y si también yo recibo la carta?–decía Lily toda entusiasmada.

–No, Lily, cariño, la carta solo la reciben los niños y niñas que tienen 11 años.

–Jooo... mami. ¿Y si...?, ¿Y si mando una carta a Hogwarts diciendo que ya tengo 11 años?

Ginny le sonrió a la pequeña y acarició su cabeza.

–Lily, tranquila, pronto llegará el momento. Además eso no funcionaría, saben perfectamente que tienes 9.

La niña suspiró tristemente y miró a su hermano Albus que esperaba observando con atención la ventana.

–Jo, Albus, yo también quiero ir.

Su hermano la miró de reflejo y sonrió dulcemente, la pequeña siempre había estado muy apegada a él, solo lo dejaba de lado si estaba su primo Hugo cerca.

–Ojalá pudieses venir, así estaríamos juntos en Hogwarts, y no tendría al pesado de James molestándome.

–Tranquilo Al, también empezará Rose–dijo Harry que acababa de entrar en la cocina.

–Sí, pero ella parece no tener nervios, lo tiene todo claro.

–Nada de eso Al, Ron me comentó ayer que está tan nerviosa que ya hizo y deshizo la maleta unas diez veces. Tiene una lista con todos los objetos que hay dentro de su maleta para que no se le olvide nada, y a cada tanto repasa la lista para comprobar que todo sigue allí. Cada media hora al igual que tu está observando la ventana, está tanto o más nerviosa que tú.

–Eso no son nervios, simplemente está ansiosa por ir, y parece tener claro que estará en Gryffindor, para ella es como si no existiese ninguna de las otras casas, no contempla la posibilidad de poder caer en otra.

–¿Te preocupa quedar en otra?

–Bueno... yo... no soy como vosotros, no soy... el gran Harry Potter.

–Albus tu eres perfecto tal como eres. Eres un gran chico, no debes preocuparte, aunque cayeses en otra casa seguro que allí serás muy bien recibido.

Un aleteo en la ventana interrumpió la conversación, todos se giraron a observar a una hermosa lechuza blanca que entraba portando en su pico dos cartas con el sello de Hogwarts. Albus se apresuró a cogerlas, mientras el ave se posaba en la mesa a observarlos.

Ginny cogió en un estante unas chuches lechuziles y se las dio junto a un cuenco con agua.

El viaje de las lechuzas era largo y agradecían cuando se les daba algo de comer para reponer fuerzas. Gorjeó felizmente y tras terminar de comer reprendió su camino.

Albus ya había abierto su carta cuando la lechuza partió y leía atentamente cada palabra que allí estaba plasmada.

–¡James, ha llegado tu carta!– gritó Ginny desde la puerta de la cocina.

–¿¡Qué!?– se escuchó de fondo la voz del hermano mayor de Albus.

–¡La carta a Hogwarts, James!, ¡baja!

Un portazo y las pisadas de pasos apresurados por las escaleras anunciaron que el mayor de los Potter estaba bajando.

–¿Ya llegó?¿Qué libros tendré este año?

Cogió su carta y comenzó a abrirla, luego miró de reojo a su hermano que estaba leyendo la suya.

–¿Qué, Albus?, ¿en tu carta ya pone que irás a Slytherin?

–¡Cállate!–le respondió frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo de reojo.

James sonrió felizmente por haber cumplido su objetivo y continuó con su carta.

–Pociones, Transformaciones... pan comido la profesora Chean me adora, Herbología, Encantamientos, podré aprobar nuevamente encantamientos sin problemas, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Historia de la Magia, Astronomía, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Vuelo. –Cerró su carta y miró a sus padres.

– Bueno, ¿cuándo vamos al callejón Diagon? Ya quiero tener mi nueva escoba, la Saeta relampagueante, cuando se la enseñe a Fred se quedará petrificus.

–Harry mañana trabajas todo el día, ¿verdad? –preguntó su esposa.

–Sí, hay rumores de un nuevo sitio en el que se pudieron ocultar objetos de magia oscura y tenemos que ir a investigar.

–¿Los giratiempos otra vez?

–Sí, seguro que es una falsa alarma nuevamente, la gente se está inventando rumores continuamente sobre las familias que tuvieron algo que ver con los mortífagos.

–Pero lo de los giratiempos es imposible, ¿no?

–Así es, puesto que había un registro de todos los que se fabricaron y fueron destruidos antes de la segunda guerra, pero...

–¿Pero?

Harry miró a sus hijos que los observaban curiosos.

–No es nada Ginny, seguro que es otro falso rumor. Es mejor que los lleves mañana a comprar.

–¿Harry?–se escuchó la voz de un hombre desde el salón–¿¡Harry estás ahí!?

–¿Es Ron?–preguntó Ginny.

–Parece la voz de tío Ron– dijo Lily corriendo al salón mientras sus padres la seguían.

En la chimenea del salón entre unas llamas verdes se podía apreciar el rostro de un hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules.

–Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

–Hola tío, muy bien, James y Albus ya recibieron su carta, pero yo aún no... ¿Está Hugo?

–¿Es Lily?– se escuchó desde el fuego.

–¡Hugooo! Sí, soy yo –la pequeña se abalanzo hacia la chimenea.

–Espera Lily, quiero hablar con tu padre, Hugo no empujes, estate quieto. ¿Harry vas mañana a comprar lo de Hogwarts?

–Los llevará Ginny por la tarde, yo tengo trabajo con Peter Tomatsu y los demás Aurores.

–Harry escaquéate del trabajo y vente, no puedo aguantar una tarde entera con mi hermana.

–Soy yo la que no te aguanto a ti–reprochó Ginny.

–Vamos tranquilos, ¿Hermione tampoco puede ir?

–No, dice que tiene no se qué asunto con prohibiciones de artilugios confiscados en el ministerio...–resopló– ya sabes cómo es cuando se pone con el papeleo, hasta que lo resuelve no para.

–Pues tendréis que soportaros mutuamente por unas horas–dijo Harry sonriendo.–¿Quién se quedará en la tienda?

–Teddy estará en la que tenemos en Hogsmade y George en la del Callejón Diagón.

–¿Teddy se quedará a cargo?, ¿no es muy pronto?–preguntó Ginny preocupada.

–Tranquila, el chico se desenvuelve muy bien, y si tiene alguna duda siempre puede pedir ayuda a Mery o mandarnos un patronus. De todos modos estos días la mayoría de la gente se congregará en el Callejón Diagon, no creo que tenga ningún problema.

Tras terminar en Hogwarts Teddy había comenzado a trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley, a tiempo parcial, compaginándolo con sus estudios de auror.

Albus se mordía el labio observándolos hablar, cada vez estaba más cerca el momento de partir al colegio.

Al día siguiente tras una comida deliciosa preparada por Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de los Potter, Ginny se dirigió al callejón Diagón con sus hijos. Era un día soleado y la temperatura aún era cálida, el lugar estaba abarrotado de jóvenes acompañados de su familia.

–Necesitamos los libros, las nuevas túnicas, la varita y el caldero de Albus...

–¡Y mi Saeta relampagueante! –exclamó James con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Esa escoba es muy cara James...

–Pero entré en el equipo y no puedo seguir jugando con esas escobas del colegio.

–Bueno... ya veremos. Primero vamos a Sortilegios Weasley que deben estar allí Ron y los demás.

–¡Sííí! –gritó la pequeña.

Recorrieron más de la mitad del callejón antes de llegar a la tienda chucherías. Sortilegios Weasley era sin lugar a dudas el local más llamativo del callejón. Sus alegres colores y sus simpáticas imágenes de magos en situaciones ridículas tras haber ingerido alguno de los artículos de sortilegios bromas pesadas, no dejaban indiferente a nadie. El lugar estaba lleno de niños que admiraban los productos e intentaban convencer a sus padres para comprar muchos de los artículos. Los jóvenes de cursos superiores aprovechaban algún descuido de sus padres para hacerse con algún surtido salta clases, especialmente los que cursarían ese año los temibles TIMO.

Entre la gente del local Ginny pudo distinguir un cabello pelirrojo rodeado de varias personas a las que parecía estar explicando los efectos de unas gominolas con forma de una boca abierta con labios de distintos colores. Parecía que el negocio cada vez estaba mejor, dos empleados más atendían a los clientes y en una esquina Ron mostraba unos frasquitos con un polvo de colores a unas niñas que según el anuncio que los acompañaba conseguía crear una especie de patronus con forma de unicornio que duraba 5 minutos.

–¡James tienes que ver esto! –exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Al girarse pudieron ver a un niño pelirrojo de ojos marrones con la cara adornada por pecas que le sonreía a su primo pícaramente.

–Hola Freddy, yo también me alegro de verte.

–Hola tía Ginny, perdona, pero es que necesito mostrarle algo a James. Hola chicos.

James se fue riendo tras Fred antes de que nadie dijera nada más. La voz de Fred había alertado a Rose y Hugo que se acercaban dejando a su padre con la explicación del producto. Ambos niños tenían el cabello pelirrojo y pecas en el rostro, las de Hugo cubrían toda su cara pero solo aparecían cuando se exponía al sol, el resto del tiempo eran casi imperceptibles, mientras que las de Rose se podían ver fácilmente pero solo adornaban el puente de su nariz. Los ojos azules de Rose no tardaron en encontrarse con los de Albus al cual le sonrió y se apresuró a abrazar.

–Hola Al, hace un mes que no nos vemos, te extrañaba un montón –miró a Ginny y a Lily que ya estaba hablando con Hugo– Hola tía Ginny, Lily.

–Hola Rosie, ¿cómo estás?–Preguntó su tía.

El apelativo de su nombre la hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño pero no comentó nada, estaba cansada de decir que no le gustaba que la llamasen así.

–Bien, ¿pero podemos ir ya a comprar los utensilios para clase?. La lista es larga y se nos va a hacer tarde –Miró a su padre.–Papá no creo que termine pronto...

–Seguro que Ron también quiere venir, es tu primer año.

Rose miró nuevamente a su padre frunciendo un poco el ceño con preocupación, luego suspiró resignada.

–¿Qué tal con tus abuelos Granger?–Preguntó Albus que sabía que durante unas semanas de ese mes que no se habían visto Rose y Hugo se habían quedado en casa de sus abuelos maternos.

–Hemos visitado el museo de bellas artes y un parque natural que abrió sus puertas hace dos meses. Deberías verlo Al, tienen muchos animales, incluso algunos en peligro de extinción a los que cuidan para que procreen y puedan conservar su especie. El Escorpión Emperador Azul Africano es impresionante, es el resultado de una mutación en el Pandinus imperator lo cual le otorgó un tono azul intenso, mide sobre 20 cm...

–Vale Rose, me quedó claro–la interrumpió su primo.

–Lo siento –sonrió– me gustaría que estuvieses allí.

–A mi también, este tiempo se me hizo muy largo, James no para de ser un, un... –miró de reflejo a su madre y al verla frunciendo el ceño detuvo su comentario–. ¿Por qué dejaste de escribir?

–Mis abuelos viven en un barrio muggle como ya sabes, y lo más mágico que tienen es Pinela, la lechuza que les regalo mi madre hace años. Si la envío todos los días los vecinos podían sospechar y además es una lechuza mayor y tarda mucho en hacer las entregas. Deberías comprarte un móvil.

Albus miró a su madre cómo pidiéndole que se lo comprase pero esta ya estaba caminando hacia Ron que había dejado de hablar con los clientes.

–Mis padres no me dejarían, dicen que ahora que voy a Hogwarts no me hará falta y que cuando crezca podré hacer un patronus si tengo algo urgente que decir. Pero no pasa nada, hoy me comprarán una lechuza para celebrar que entro a Hogwarts y así en vacaciones podremos comunicarnos más.

–¡Hogwarts! Lo estoy deseando. Es maravilloso que tengamos la misma edad. ¿Te sentarás conmigo en el expreso verdad?

–¡Claro!

–Debemos mirar bien todos los compartimentos, es una gran oportunidad para conocer a nuevos amigos, cómo nuestros padres.

–¿No es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso?

–¿Qué dices? Si no queda nada.

–Me refiero a planear hacer amigos.

–Es un tema importante. Puede que conozcamos a nuestros mejores amigos.

Albus negó con la cabeza dándola por un caso perdido.

Ron y Ginny les hicieron gestos para que se acercaran, Hugo y Lily ya estaban junto a ellos y solo faltaban los más grandes, que seguramente estarían haciendo de las suyas.

–¿Donde están James y Fred?–preguntó Ron tras darle una palmadita a en el hombro a Albus a modo de saludo.

–Iré a buscarlos o no acabaremos hoy. –Comentó Rose que se estaba impacientando– ¿Vienes Albus?

–Claro, creo que sé donde están.

El joven de los Potter recorrió uno de los pasillos de la tienda seguido por su prima, parecía tener claro la ubicación de su hermano. Al terminar el pasillo giró a la izquierda y se dirigió a la sección de bromas pesadas, pero justo antes de entrar escuchó las voces de James y Fred junto al pasillo más cercano a la entrada de la sección.

–No recuerdo haberla visto en Hogwarts el año pasado. ¿Será de primero?

–Yo la he visto antes Freddy, tendrás que ponerte a la cola.

–No hay problema, haz el primer movimiento, sé que la cagarás y entonces podré acercarme yo.

James rió socarronamente y se dirigió al final del pasillo. Ambos miraban a una niña que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de esa misma estantería contemplando los artículos, su cabello negro liso le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos marrones contemplaban con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. No era muy alta pero por su físico aparentaba rondar los 13 años.

No era la primera vez que Albus veía a su hermano comportarse así, ese último verano lo escuchó varias veces hacer apuestas con Fred para acercarse a alguna chica. Frunció los labios con desaprobación y antes de que Rose comenzase a gritarles a los chicos carraspeó.

–James, Fred, mamá nos está esperando– ambos se giraron hacia Albus dando por terminado su acercamiento a la joven, e incluso ella alzo la vista para mirarlos por unos segundos al percatarse de su presencia.

Todos juntos por fin, tras saludar a George desde lejos pues no tenía ni un momento para conversar, y decidir cuál sería la primera compra, se adentraron entre la multitud del callejón Diagon una vez más.

–Fred esa será mi nueva escoba, acaba de salir, es la más veloz.

–¡La saeta relampagueante! –se burló Albus imitando a su hermano–. Ya estamos hartos de escucharte decirlo.

–¡No hablaba contigo enano!

–¡James!–le gritó su madre.

–Fue él, mamá.

–Comportaros. Rose, Albus vamos a comprar los calderos mientras ellos se quedan mirando las nuevas escobas. –Ginny miró con anhelo las escobas recordando su época con las Arpías de Holyhead.

–Yo también quiero entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor– susurró Rose contemplando el escaparate de "Artículos de calidad para el quidditch".

–Aún no sabes si quedarás en Gryffindor.

–Claro que lo sé, ambos seremos seleccionados para Gryffindor, no te preocupes Al.

Tras comprar los calderos se dirigieron a la tienda de Madam Malkin a probarse las nuevas túnicas, donde la chica de prácticas pinchó a Albus y Rose varias veces mientras le tomaba las medidas. La siguiente parada era Flourish & Blott's, la librería estaba a rebosar de gente. Albus contó al menos 6 dependientes, uno de ellos se apresuró a atenderlos tras cobrarle a una señora regordeta.

–Hogwarts ¿verdad?

–Sí –Ron comenzó a desdoblar las listas de los libros.

–Veamos, vosotros dos debéis de ser de primer año, ¿no?–Preguntó dirigiéndose a Albus y Rose, los cuales asintieron.– ¿Y vosotros?

–Tercer año –Respondió Fred.

–En ese caso ¿qué asignaturas optativas escogisteis?

–Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y vuelo los dos.

–El libro de Criaturas mágicas entonces..., extraño cuando el libro para esta asignatura era el del Magizoologista Newt Scamander –el mago suspiró y se dirigió al final de la tienda.

Al regresar llevaba un carro lleno de libros y dos correas que parecían sujetar algo casi invisible, pues al desplazar el carro se podía contemplar que algo borroso se adaptaba al entorno, del cual salía una pequeña lengua roja.

–Este es el libro de Criaturas mágicas, –señaló a una de las correas– tened cuidado de no perderlo de vista, es cómo un camaleón, lo único que no consigue adaptar al entorno es esa lengüeta. ¿Querían algo más?

–¿Tienen el libro de Bruja precavida vale por dos?–preguntó Rose que desde que entraron se había embarcado entre los estantes contemplando todos los libros.

–Déjame comprobar si me queda algún ejemplar...–pasó su varita sobre un libro que estaba abierto en el mostrador, en el cual sus páginas estaban aparentemente en blanco.– Sí, nos quedan dos ejemplares.

–Papá, ¿me lo compras?

–¿De qué es? ¿No tienes ya muchos libros Rose?

–Es el libro que le comenté a mamá, explica los hechizos fundamentales para situaciones cotidianas. Creo que es imprescindible.

–Está bien... ¿Cuánto cuesta el libro?

–2 Galeones, 6 Sickles y 125 Knuts.

–Está bien, cóbreme ese libro, un lote de primer año y otro de tercero.

–Y a mí lo demás–comentó Ginny buscando la cartera.

Su próxima parada fue Ollivander's, el lugar al que más deseaban ir los magos y brujas cuando comenzaban su educación mágica. Los estantes hasta el techo estaban llenos de cajas con referencias numéricas. Del fondo de la tienda asomo un hombre que estaba cerca de los treinta años.

–¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? –preguntó el mago.

–Estos niños entran este año en Hogwarts y necesitan unas varitas –comentó Ron señalando a Rose y Albus.

–Ya veo... déjenme buscar...

Un momento después apareció con dos cajas, las abrió y les ofreció una varita a cada uno.

–Agitadla.

Ambos movieron ligeramente la mano con nervios y el mago se apresuró a cogerlas sonriendo.

Siete minutos y doce varitas después ...

–¡Esta es!, madera de abeto con núcleo de pluma de fénix, 12 cm, razonablemente flexible. Fue la última varita que hizo mi abuelo. La madera de abeto produce varitas que exigen poder y fuerza de voluntad.

–¿Está seguro de que es esta la mía? –preguntó Albus dubitativo.

–La varita elige al dueño y esta te ha elegido a ti.

–¡Y ahora mi escoba! –exclamó James.

–Muy bien, pero cómo este año reciba otra carta de Minerva McGonagall confiscaré esa escoba hasta tu graduación.–Repuso su madre.

Tras comprar la escoba y una lechuza para Albus los Potter dieron por finalizado el día de compras.

El uno de Septiembre parecía traer consigo el otoño, el frío se comenzaba a notar en la calle. Los más jóvenes se encontraban bastante nerviosos por la inminente partida hacia la estación de King Cross. La ropa bordaba del baúl de Albus mientras este forcejeaba para cerrarlo y Porcupine, la lechuza de Albus ululaba pidiendo ser sacada de su jaula.

Miraba las paredes de su cuarto, viendo que sería la última vez que estarían así, pues al llegar de Hogwarts en vacaciones lo decoraría con los colores de su casa, eso lo hacía sentir feliz y a la vez inquietante, pues esperaba que los colores fueran rojo y dorado, los colores de Gryffindor, como sus padres y su hermano James.

Pero... ¿y si no era así?, no sabía si de caer en otra casa tendría el valor de decorar su cuarto con sus colores. Quería estar a gusto en una casa en la que ser aceptado, sabía que en Gryffindor lo sería, pues toda su familia había sido seleccionada en esa casa, temía ser la oveja negra, la deshonra para los demás, de no caer en la casa del Valor, quizá en Ravenclaw pero no era demasiado inteligente para caer en esa casa, dudaba que esa fuera la elección del sombrero, ¿Hufflepuff?, mmm... nunca nadie hablaba demasiado de Hufflepuff, pero sin duda era mejor decisión que Slytherin, en la casa del tejón todos parecían apoyarse entre sí y luchar por sus objetivos, no era tampoco una mala casa, pero a la casa de la serpiente... nadie quería ir y él no era la excepción, la casa de los magos tenebrosos, había años que no se sabía de un mago tenebroso con tanto poder como Lord Voldemort, pero aún así Slytherin seguía marcada, toda su familia detestaba esa casa, bueno... quizá su padre ya no.

Mientras divagaba en estas cosas estaba preparando el baúl. Dio un respingo cuando su madre se asomo por la puerta.

–¿Albus estás listo? ¿Aún estás así?, Lily ya está esperando en el coche.

–Ya voy mamá–al coger el baúl este se abrió y su contenido se desperdigó por el suelo –¡maldita sea!

–¡Bauleo!–dijo Ginny apuntando primero a la ropa y luego al baúl con su varita, la ropa y los libros se elevaron en el aire, se doblaron y se colocaron en el baúl.

–Ojalá yo también pudiese hacer magia–suspiró.

–Al, pronto aprenderás a hacerla, en cuanto te des cuenta el tiempo habrá pasado y se te permitirá utilizarla fuera de Hogwarts

–Pero James podrá usarla antes y me estará molestando.

–James se comportará adecuadamente si no quiere probar el mocomurciélago.

–¿Estáis hablando de mí?–se escuchó la voz de James desde el pasillo– ¿el pequeño Al ya está llorando y echándome las culpas?

–¡Yo no dije nada y no estoy llorando!–protestó Albus.

–James deja en paz a tu hermano y vete al coche. ¡Locomotor baúl!

El baúl, ahora bien cerrado, pareció cobrar vida y se desplazó por si solo hacia el coche seguido por Ginny y su hijo.

En el automóvil Lily cantaba la nueva canción de Lechuzas esponjosas, mientras James y Harry comentaban el partido que habían visto el día anterior, todos parecían bastante alegres por el viaje lo cual hizo que Albus se sintiese más nervioso por la anticipación.

El andén 9 3/4 estaba abarrotado de gente que se giraba a verlos, algo que sucedía a menudo cuando estaba Harry o alguno de los héroes de la segunda guerra, en días cómo ese en el que el trío de oro se encontraba al completo las miradas que se cruzaban con ellos eran casi de todas las personas que allí había.

Lily y Hugo emocionados hablaban sobre en qué casa serían seleccionados cuando finalmente fueran a Hogwarts.

–Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, –dijo Ron– pero sin presiones.

–¡Ron! –le reprochó su esposa.

Lily y Hugo rieron, pero Albus y Rose parecían preocupados.  
–No lo dice en serio, –dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención. Captando la atención de Harry, asintió hacia un punto a unos cincuenta metros de distancia en el cual tres personas parecían apartadas del gentío.

–Mira quién está ahí.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijo, con un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta la garganta. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada la barbilla puntiaguda. El nuevo chico se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry. Draco captó un vistazo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mirándole, asintió cortésmente, y se alejó.

–Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius, –dijo Ron por la bajo–. Asegúrate de superarlo en cada examen, Rosie. Gracias a Merlín heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.

–Ron, por amor de Dios, –dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida–. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!

–Tienes razón, lo siento, –dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió–. No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.

–¡Ey!  
James apareció corriendo entre la multitud, se había librado a sí mismo de su baúl, lechuza y carrito, y evidentemente estaba que explotaba con nuevas noticias.

–Teddy está aquí, –dijo sin respiración. –¡Acabo de verle! Y adivinad que está haciendo. ¡Morreándose con Victoire! 

Fulminó con la mirada a los adultos, evidentemente decepcionado por su falta de reacción.

–¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Morreándose con nuestra Victoire! ¿Nuestra prima? Y le pregunté a Teddy que estaba haciendo...

–¿Les interrumpiste? –dijo Ginny– Te pareces tanto a Ron...

–... ¡y dijo que había venido a verla! Y después me dijo que me largara. ¡La estaba morreando! –Añadió James como preocupado de no haber sido lo bastante claro.

–¡Oh, sería adorable que se casaran! –murmuró Lily soñadoramente–. ¡Entonces Teddy sería realmente parte de la familia!

–Ya viene a casa a cenar casi todos los días –dijo Harry– podríamos invitarlo a vivir con nosotros.

–¡Sí! –dijo James entusiasmado–. No me importaría compartir cuarto con Al... Teddy podría quedarse mi habitación.

–No, –dijo Harry firmemente–. Al y tú os estaríais peleando a cada rato y no quiero que la casa acabe demolida.

–Son casi las once, será mejor que subáis.

–¡No olvides darle recuerdos a Neville! –dijo Ginny a James y le abrazó.

–¡Mamá! No puedo hacer eso con un profesor.

–Pero conoces a Neville...

James puso los ojos en blanco.

–Fuera sí, pero en la escuela es el Profesor Longbottom, ¿verdad? No puedo entrar en Herbología y darle recuerdos...

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las tonterías de su madre, se apresuró a adelantarse para golpear a Albus.

–Luego te veo, Al. Vigila a los Thestrals.

–Creía que eran invisibles. Dijiste que eran invisibles.

Pero James simplemente se rió, permitió que su madre le besara, dio un abrazo rápido a su padre, después saltó rápidamente al tren. Le vieron avanzar, después alejarse vagón arriba hacia sus amigos.

–Los Thestrals no son nada de qué preocuparse, –dijo Harry a Albus–. Son criaturas gentiles, no hay nada que asuste en ellos. De todos modos, vosotros no vais a llegar a la escuela en los carruajes, iréis en botes.

Ginny se despidió de Albus.

–Te veremos en Navidad.

–Adiós, Al, –dijo Harry mientras su hijo le abrazaba–. No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes. No te metas en líos con Peeves. Nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo. Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.

–¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?

El susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.

Harry se agachó para que la cara de Albus estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya.

–Albus Severus, –dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más que Ginny pudiera oírle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que estaba escuchando a Rose, que se despedía de sus padres–, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era de Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.

–Pero y si...

–... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.

–¿¡De veras!?

–Conmigo lo hizo–dijo Harry.

Nunca antes había contado eso a sus hijos, y vio la maravilla en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Pero las puertas ya se estaban cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.

Albus saltó al vagón en el que lo esperaba Rose y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca.

–Hora de comenzar nuestra vida Al –le sonrió Rose.

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa y se encaminó junto a ella a buscar un compartimento.

* * *

 _Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, bueno... si no contamos los "mini fanfics" que realicé cuando tenía diez años y que eran capítulos de un párrafo... un desastre, esos no cuentan._

 _Espero sus opiniones y consejos, me gustaría aprender de los errores para mejorar :)_


	2. Hogar ¿dulce hogar?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y la mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **2**

 **Hogar... ¿dulce hogar?**

El expreso de Hogwarts comenzó su marcha mostrando tras las ventanas cómo la estación de King Cross estaba cada vez más lejos y bosques de distintos tonos verdes y marrones aparecían ante ellos.

Albus abrió la puerta de un compartimento en el que sólo había un chico de cabello rubio platino apoyando su brazo en la venta mientras miraba el paisaje.

–Hola, ¿está libre este sitio? ¿Podemos pasar? –Preguntó Albus.

El chico se giró y abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando el joven Potter comenzó a entrar con paso indeciso y su prima asomaba la cabeza tras él.

–S–sí... ¡claro!, podéis sentaros... si queréis. –Respondió el rubio nerviosamente.

–Albus vamos a otro compartimento. –Dijo Rose mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

–¿Eh? Pero ¿qué dices?, ah dicho que podemos sentarnos. –Albus se soltó de su prima, tomó asiento frente al otro chico y le extendió su mano. –Mi nombre es Albus, encantado.

El rubio le sonrió y luego miró con dubitación a Rose.

–Ella es Rose, mi prima.

Rose fruncía los labios en la puerta mientras le lanzaba miradas de furia a Albus.

–Emmm... yo... soy Scorpius. –Miró nuevamente a Rose que había entrado y agarraba a su primo.

–Albus tenemos que encontrar otro compartimento, busquemos otro sitio mejor.

–Rose, ¿qué te pasa?

–Perdona –dijo Scorpius– yo ya sabía quién erais... Albus Potter y Rose Weasley... y ella sabe quién soy, por eso quiere irse.

–¿Eh? –Preguntó Albus mirando alternativamente al chico que tenía un rostro preocupado y a Rose que ahora observaba furiosa al rubio.

–Soy Scorpius Malfoy. –Bajó la mirada para no ver la reacción del primer chico que le había hablado en el expreso.

–¿Malfoy? –susurró Albus.

–Ya nos podemos ir Al.

–Rose estate quieta, no tenemos que irnos por su apellido.

Scorpius levantó con rapidez su rostro y miró sorprendido al moreno.

–Al es un Malfoy y no sólo eso, el es... –miró dubitativamente a Scorpius.–Es su hijo.

–Rose, estás muy rara. Está claro que si es un Malfoy de nuestra edad tiene que ser el hijo de Draco Malfoy, pero no por eso debemos prejuzgarlo. Eras tú la que quería hacer amigos.

–Amigos sí, pero no acercarme a él. ¿Es qué no sabes nada? ¿No lees los periódicos?

Albus no entendía nada, no solía leer los periódicos pero Rose parecía indignada por algo, ¿habría hecho algo malo el señor Malfoy últimamente? Miró nuevamente a Scorpius que se veía más pálido que antes y su expresión parecía debatirse entre la irá y la tristeza mientras miraba a Rose.

–Es mentira –susurró firmemente–. Tu prima se refiere a unos artículos que están apareciendo desde hace algún tiempo, los cuales hablan del hijo de Lord Voldemort. Pero es todo mentira. Yo soy hijo de Draco y Astoria Malfoy.

–El Profeta dice que tu madre consiguió un giratiempo y lo usó para llegar al Señor Tenebroso y poder engendrarte...

–Es todo mentira además de que los giratiempos solo retrocedían unas horas –Repuso.

–¡Rose ya está bien! –gritó Albus.

–Muy bien Al, yo me voy, tú sabrás lo que haces.

Rose se fue cerrando el compartimento de un golpe y la escucharon alejarse.

–Lo siento... –Dijo Albus preocupado.

–No te preocupes, ella solo creía que te estaba protegiendo... Estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios. Pero son mentiras que se está inventando la gente, yo soy hijo de Draco.

–Tranquilo, te creo. Sólo hay que verte, tienes su color de cabello y ojos –le sonrió el moreno.

–Sí, y no tengo las fosas nasales de Lord Voldemort –ambos rieron alegremente.

Unas campanillas sonaron en el pasillo del expreso y se escuchó la voz de la Bruja del carrito invitando a los niños a comprar dulces.

–¿Te apetece algo? –preguntó Albus abriendo la puerta del compartimento.

–Sí, compraré unas ranas de chocolate.

–Yo cogeré una rana de chocolate y una caja de grageas.

Tras pagar ambos chicos abrieron sus cajitas de ranas de chocolate, comentaron sus cromos, el de Albus era "Glenda Chittock" y el de Scorpius "Harry Potter", el rubio rio al ver el rostro de su nuevo amigo ante la sorpresa.

–Con mis primos suelo jugar a la Gragea envenenada, es un juego que se inventó mi prima Dominique y consiste que al que le toca una gragea con un sabor asqueroso debe confesar algún momento embarazoso o responder a alguna pregunta –Albus sonrió mientras abría la caja recordando la última vez que habían jugado. – Rose suele ser de las últimas en perder.

–¿Cómo se pierde?

–Si te niegas a responder o te retiras. Gana el último que queda, o los que queden cuando se acaban las grageas.

–Suena bien... ¿quieres jugar?

–Vale...

Albus escogió una gragea al azar y le ofreció la caja a Scorpius.

–Ambos debemos probarla al mismo tiempo, así es más divertido.

Scorpius sacó una gragea y miró a Albus, ambos se la metieron en la boca al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a saborearla.

–¡Cordero! –Gritó Albus.

–Fresas con nata... –masculló Scorpius con cara de asco.

–¿No te gustan?, pero si están buenísimas.

–Se supone que es un buen sabor, pero nunca me gustaron.

–Sí para ti es un mal sabor... te toca contar algo vergonzoso que te sucediese o responder a una pregunta.

–Mmm... algo vergonzoso... hace dos años fui a un museo con mis padres, fui al baño mientras mis padres esperaban comprando unos helados. La puerta se quedó atascada, por mucho que la golpeé o llamé a mi padre, nadie escuchó, con los nervios mi magia se descontroló, sentí un estruendo a mi espalda y al girarme descubrí que había abierto un boquete en la pared el cual daba directo al baño de las mujeres. Una chica que acababa de entrar al baño salió corriendo y gritando.

Albus se carcajeó tanto que escupió su gragea.

–Nunca se me había descontrolado la magia. Por suerte mis padres ya se estaban preocupando y venían a ver si pasara algo cuando la chica apareció gritando y mi madre le pudo realizar un obliviate. Luego mi padre me sacó de allí y arregló la pared.

Albus conseguía coger aire ya que un golpe de tos lo estaba ahogando de tanto reír. Los chicos siguieron tomando grageas y compartiendo historias hasta que sintieron que el tren bajaba su velocidad. Por la ventana se podía ver el castillo en la lejanía. Se comenzaron a escuchar los pasos de los alumnos en el pasillo junto a voces emocionadas. Estaban tan entretenidos que ni siquiera se habían puesto las túnicas, se apresuraron a cambiarse y bajaron del vagón con los demás estudiantes.

–¡Los de primer año! –Se escuchó una voz grave.

–¡Hagrid! –Gritó Albus –Ven Scorpius.

Lo cogió por la manga y se apresuró hacia el semi-gigante esquivando alumnos. Mientras se acercaba vio que Rose ya estaba allí hablando con él.

–...el próximo viernes después de clase –le decía Hagrid a una sonriente Rose antes de alzar la vista. –¡Hola Albus! ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Rose se giró aún alegre hasta que vio que su primo sostenía la túnica del rubio, en ese momento su rostro fue cambiando su alegría por decepción.

–Yo tengo que ir junto a Ariatna –repuso Rose y se apartó de ellos viendo como Albus le dedicaba una triste mirada.

–¡Hola Hagrid!

–¿Te ha pasado algo con Rose? –preguntó el guardián de las llaves.

–Emm... –Albus dudó– Tenemos algunas ideas distintas... y bueno... Simplemente es una cabezota y se enfadó porque no le di la razón.

–Es raro veros enfadados, siempre os vi juntos.

–Quiero presentarte a alguien –cambió de tema Albus–, este es Scorpius, lo acabo de conocer en el tren.

–Mucho gusto Scorpius, yo soy Rubeus Hagrid el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, además del profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas –dijo Hagrid muy orgulloso.

–Mucho gusto señor.

–Tu rostro me resulta familiar, ¿tienes algún hermano?

–No, soy hijo único. –Scorpius enderezó los hombros para no dejarse amedrentar– Soy Scorpius Malfoy.

–Oh..., ¿el hijo de Draco Malfoy?

El rubio asintió y Hagrid miró alternativamente a ambos muchachos.

–Interesante –sonrió.

Albus soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo y sonrió felizmente.

–¿Interesante? ¿Qué es interesante señor? –preguntó el rubio.

Hagrid rió y los miró nuevamente a ambos, luego le palmeó el hombro a Scorpius que hizo que este se desestabilizara.

–La vida muchacho, la vida. Y no me llames señor, llámame Hagrid, es cómo me llaman todos. –Miró a los demás niños y niñas de primer año– Vamos, subiros a los botes en grupos.

La mayoría de los niños se miraban indecisos y nerviosos. Hagrid se subió a un bote y les hizo gestos a los pequeños para que hicieran lo mismo, tras subirse todos, los botes comenzaron a navegar impulsados por magia hacia el castillo.

El castillo era asombroso, las puertas se abrieron al llegar a la entrada y el profesor Neville apareció para darles la bienvenida. Su rostro era amable y alegre, miraba a los pequeños con curiosidad y ternura.

–Bienvenidos al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería –se escucharon algunas exclamaciones de emoción entre los niños y niñas– seguidme. –Neville miró al semi–gigante– Te veo en el comedor Hagrid.

–Sí, voy a revisar si ya tienen todo listo.

El profesor Neville les dedicó una sonrisa a Albus y Rose que la correspondieron y tras mirar a todos los pequeños los guió por un gran vestíbulo redondo a una sala vacía al final de este.

–¿Le conoces? –Le preguntó Scorpius a su nuevo amigo.

–Sí, desde que nací prácticamente, es mi padrino.

Neville dio dos palmadas para captar la atención de todos.

–Mi nombre es Neville Longbottom, soy el subdirector y profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts, me alegro de teneros a todos aquí hoy.

Unos niños cuchicheaban entre sí hasta que Neville carraspeó para silenciarlos mientras los miraba.

–En unos momentos entraremos en el Gran Comedor, en donde nos esperan los demás alumnos. Allí seréis seleccionados para vuestras casas, es una ceremonia muy importante, pues con ella conoceréis a la que será vuestra familia mientras estéis en el colegio.

A una niña rubia que tenía el cabello sostenido en dos pequeñas trenzas se le cayó una recordadora que sostenía entre sus brazos, la cual rodó hasta los pies del profesor. La esfera parecía algo agrietada, Albus supuso que se debía a que no debía ser la primera vez que se le caía. La pequeña se acercó toda sonrojada a recogerla susurrando una disculpa. Neville le sonrió recordando cuando él llegó a Hogwarts.

Hagrid golpeó en la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

–Profesor Longbottom está todo listo en el Gran Comedor.

–Gracias Hagrid. –Se giró hacia los alumnos– Seguidme.

Los alumnos de primer año siguieron a ambos profesores nuevamente hacia el vestíbulo.

–¿Cómo será la selección? ¿Dolerá? –preguntaba un niño de piel morena.

–No, tranquilo, solo tienes que ponerte el sombrero seleccionador –Respondió Rose.

–Un sangre sucia… –escuchó Albus que le decía el joven de cabello negro y piel cetrina, que estaba a su lado a un niño con cabello castaño y complexión ancha.

–¿¡Qué has dicho!? –Repuso una niña de cabello negro hasta la cintura.

Albus reconoció a aquella chica, era la joven a la que observaban James y Fred en Sortilegios Weasley.

–¿Tienes algún problema? –le respondió el de cabello negro. –¿Tú también eres una sangre sucia?

La chica lo miró con irá y alzó su brazo dispuesta a darle una bofetada cuando apareció el profesor Neville frente a ellos.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Esta chica quiere pegarnos profesor –comentó el amigo del moreno.

–Sí, estábamos hablando sobre la selección y ella se acercó a amenazarnos. –corroboró el primero.

–¡No es cierto! –grito la chica.

–¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

–Mathew Nott –respondió el más delgado de ambos.

–Wyatt Macnair –dijo el otro chico.

–Catherine Warren.

–Bien, después del banquete hablaré con vosotros tres.

–Neville ella solo estaba defendiendo a alguien –repuso Albus.

–Profesor Longbottom Albus, debes llamarme Profesor Longbottom aquí.

–Sí, lo siento Nev… profesor –dijo un sonrojado Albus.–Pero… ellos llamaron sangre sucia a alguien… y…

Se escucharon exclamaciones de sorpresa entre los pequeños y algunas preguntas curiosas de los que no entendían que pasaba.

–Entiendo, gracias Albus.

–¡No es cierto! –Gritó Wyatt Macnair– ¿Va a creerle sólo porque es hijo de Harry Potter?

Albus vio cómo todos lo miraban ahora y algunos susurraban entre ellos preguntando sí era realmente el hijo del elegido.

–¿Cómo sabes quién soy? –Preguntó Albus.

–Todos conocen a tu familia, Potter –Macnair miró a Rose antes de continuar–. Es raro no ver a algún miembro de vuestro grupo en los periódicos al menos una vez a la semana, sois una plaga.

–¿Cómo…?

–¡Ya basta! –Interrumpió Neville– entremos en el Gran comedor.

El profesor Longbottom encabezó a los jóvenes una vez más y se adentraron por unas grandes puertas doradas ya abiertas por Hagrid que se estaba sentando a la mesa de los profesores.

–Malfoy deberías mirar bien con quién te juntas –le susurró Nott a Scorpius que estaba unos pasos por detrás de Albus– Tu familia ya ha caído en suficiente desgracia, no tienes que ayudar a manchar más vuestro apellido.

–Gracias por la advertencia Nott, pero sé lo que me hago.

Mathew Nott rió entre dientes.

–Eso ya lo veremos.

–Mathew no pierdas tu tiempo con él –dijo su amigo.

–Tienes razón.

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de gente, cuatro largas mesas colocadas en sentido vertical encabezaban la estancia, en cada una alumnos con capas negras y corbatas del color de sus casas los observaban. Al fondo se encontraba una mesa en sentido horizontal en la que los esperaban los profesores. Frente a ellos una silla vacía al lado de una especie de atril con una lechuza esculpida en oro.

Albus buscó entre la mesa de las corbatas rojas los rostros de su familia. Pudo ver a sus primas Victoire y Dominique sentadas una al lado de la otra casi al principio de la mesa que lo miraban con orgullo, unos quince asientos más al fondo Louis estaba girado y lo saludaba alegremente.

Más adelante James y Fred uno frente al otro le sonreían, James le sacó la lengua y pudo verlo asombrarse y llamar la atención de Fred para señalarle algo que se encontraba unos metros más adelante de él. Estiró el cuello y buscó entre los alumnos esperando ver que su hermano miraba a Rose, pero no era ella, James y Fred miraban ahora a Catherine con ambas sonrisas ladeadas. Albus recordó la conversación que les había escuchado a su primo y hermano aquel día en que vieron por primera vez a la joven.

El más pequeño de los Potter resopló mientras seguían avanzando tras el profesor.

–Eres muy popular Albus –escuchó a sus espaldas.

Scorpius lo miraba alegre.

–¿Eh?

–Todos te miran y tu familia te saluda con alegría. Yo soy hijo único y... no me llevo muy bien con mi familia. Por no decir que las veces que nos hablamos en la vida se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano –el rubio parecía resignado–. Te envidio.

–No te creas, James está siempre haciéndome la vida imposible. Te lo regalo si quieres –le sonrió.

–Mira, otro familiar tuyo.

Señaló a una chica pelirroja llena de pecas que saludaba a Rose muy entusiasta.

–Sí, es mi prima Molly, supongo que sí soy afortunado.

Los de primer año se pararon frente a la silla vacía y todo el comedor quedó en silencio cuando Neville cogió un viejo sombrero que había apoyado en la mesa de los profesores y se acercó a la silla vacía. El sombrero pareció cobrar vida pues una ranura con forma de boca comenzó a moverse.

–Soooyyy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwartss. Es un placer posarme en vuestras cabezas y descubrir los misterios que allí se encuentran. Yo os encaminaré hacia vuestro futuro. ¿Cuál será? ¿Cuál es vuestro lugar? Puede que seáis valientes y en Gryffindor os acompañarán, quizás vuestra sabiduría pueda ser bien aprovechada en Ravenclaw, ¿sois los más leales? entonces en Hufflepuff podéis hacer grandes amigos o quizá sea la astucia lo que predomina en vosotros, en ese caso no hay mejor lugar que Slytherin. Probadme, no seáis tímidos. Ninguna opción es mala si es la que os identifica.

El Sombrero dejó de hablar y todo el comedor estalló en una ovación de aplausos.

–Vamos a proceder a la selección –dijo Neville–. Cuando diga vuestro nombre debéis sentaros en esta silla. Os pondré el sombrero y seréis seleccionados para vuestra casa.

Conjuró una lista con los nombres de los alumnos y comenzó a recitarlos.

–Adamson, Travis

Un chico de piel oscura se acercó a la silla con paso temeroso. Tras sentarse el profesor Neville colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

–¡Ravenclaw! –gritó el sombrero tras unos segundos.

Una de las mesas se alzó en vítores y Travis se apresuró.

–Arnold, Isabelle

–¡Gryffindor!

–Blossom, Amy

–¡Gryffindor!

Siguió llamando a alumnos.

–Longbotom, Callidora

La niña de la recordadora se apresuró hacia la silla, Albus no la había reconocido, era la hija pequeña de Neville, su hermana Alice tenía un año más que ella. Algunas veces acompañaba a su padre en verano cuando quedaban en la madriguera, pero la pequeña Dora siempre se quedaba en casa pues era una niña enfermiza y tímida, las pocas veces que la había visto estaba tomada de la mano de su madre.

–¡Hufflepuff!

Albus vio como Alice miraba a Dora con tristeza desde la mesa de Gryffindor, pero igualmente le aplaudía. Dora se dirigió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentó junto a unos niños que acababan de ser seleccionados y Albus pudo ver cómo un fantasma gordo se le acercaba flotando. Neville la miraba preocupado pero siguió con la lista.

–Macnair, Wyatt

–¡Slytherin!

Macnair les dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia a los demás y se dirigió hacia la mesa de su casa.

–Supongo que este es el final... –escuchó a Scorpius.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Seré seleccionado para Slytherin y tú para Gryffindor... nadie de esas casas se lleva bien. Supongo que ya era raro que me hablases en el tren. Pero... me lo he pasado bien.

–¿¡Qué!? –Albus no podía creer lo que escuchaba.– ¿No quieres ser mi amigo?

–¡Claro que quiero!, pero... ¿eso quiere decir que no te importará que esté en la casa de la Serpiente.

–No, la casa no importa.

Era la primera vez que se le pasaba eso por la cabeza, pero sintió que lo decía de verdad, por primera vez no le importaba la casa en la que le tocase.

–Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion –llamó el subdirector.

–Ojalá tengas razón –susurró el rubio.

Avanzó y se sentó en la silla, miró a Albus mientras el sombrero rozaba su cabeza.

–¡Slytherin!

Scorpius pudo ver que la expresión de Albus no cambiaba, quizá creía de verdad que podían ser amigos, miró por unos segundo a los demás mientras se levantaba y pudo ver a Rose mirarlo con tristeza.

–¡Nott, Mathew!

–¡Slytherin!

Cada vez se acercaba más el turno de Albus.

–¡Peterson, Ariatna!

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

–¡Gryffindor!

El comedor se emocionaba con cada nuevo miembro que era seleccionado para una casa.

–¡Potter, Albus Severus!

Albus avanzó hacia la silla y notó que alguien palmeaba su hombro al pasar mientras la dulce voz de su prima Rose susurraba "Suerte". Tragó saliva y se sentó a la espera del veredicto. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Scorpius unos minutos atrás no podía evitar tener nervios, pero ya no estaba seguro de nada.

–Mmm, veo que tienes muchas dudas –escuchó la voz del sombrero en su cabeza–. No eres cómo tu hermano, el lo tenía muy claro, quizás te pareces más a tu padre.

–No soy como él –susurró Albus.

–¿No lo eres?

–No... Él es impresionante.

El sombrero rió.

–¿Quieres ser cómo él?

–No lo sé... puede que sí... pero también quiero ser yo.

–En algunas cosas os parecéis mucho, pero veo que en el fondo sois muy distintos. Tu casa es...

–¡Espera! –pensó.

–¿Sí?

–No... No quiero Slytherin.

–¿No quieres ir a Slytherin? ¿Estás seguro?

Albus pensó en Scorpius con el sombrero puesto mirándolo.

–No... No lo sé. Mi padre dijo que podía elegir mi casa.

–Ya veo. Él no eligió realmente su casa, ciertamente dudé mucho entre esas dos casas para él, pero lo que predominaba en su interior era el Valor y por eso fue Gryffindor. Sólo estarás bien si vas a la casa que te pertenece realmente.

–Vale –Albus tragó saliva y espero la decisión del sombrero.

–¡Slytherin!

Vio a Rose con los ojos completamente abiertos observándolo, no quiso mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor y se levantó con la vista en el suelo. El comedor estaba en silencio a diferencia del resto de veces y no fue sino hasta que se encaminó a su mesa que los aplausos se comenzaron a notar y los murmullos alteraron el silencio del lugar.

–¡No puede ser! –escuchó una voz que gritaba –. ¡El sombrero se ha equivocado!

Se giró y pudo ver a James alzarse de la mesa del león y encaminarse hacia él.

–¡Mi hermano es un Gryffindor!, vamos Al. –Lo tomó del brazo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Albus sintió un renovado cariño hacia James.

–No James –dijo soltándose–. El sombrero no se equivoca, tú tenías razón, soy un Slytherin.

–¿Qué dices?

James estaba enojado y volvió a agarrarlo.

–James Potter suéltalo y regresa a tu mesa –dijo Minerva McGonagall que hasta ese momento había estado callada en su sitio.

–Pero profesora...

–¡Potter!

–Está bien...

Ambos Potter se sentaron en sus mesas y continuó la selección.

–Estamos en la misma casa, es increíble –comentó Scorpius, luego al notar la tensión que tenía Albus agregó– ¿Estás bien? Debe ser duro.

Albus resopló.

–Bueno... creo que en el fondo sabía que no sería cómo ellos.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Yo no soy cómo mi padre –sonrió tristemente.

–Watson,Lea.

–¡Hufflepuff!

–Weasley, Rose.

–¡Gryffindor!

Rose había sido escogida para Gryffindor, Albus ya lo sabía, pero aún así la sintió más lejos que nunca.

Al finalizar la selección el profesor Longbottom tomó asiento entre Hagrid y una profesora de cabello corto. La directora que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa de profesores se alzó y extendió sus manos. Con un leve movimiento de la mano en la que poseía la varita comenzó a hablar y su voz llenó perfectamente todo el comedor.

–Bienvenidos, es un placer teneros un año más en Hogwarts, espero que los nuevos podáis encontrar en el castillo un hogar además de una buena educación. Debéis saber que el bosque prohibido, tal como indica su nombre está vetado para todos los alumnos. Al terminar la cena encontrareis en vuestros cuartos los horarios de clase junto a unas normas básicas. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la cena.

En cuanto terminó de hablar un estallido de aplausos recorrió el comedor, y cómo si eso fuera una llamada a la comida, esta apareció cubriendo los platos que allí se encontraban. La cena transcurrió tranquila, pero Albus notó que sus nuevos compañeros no entablaban ni palabras ni miradas con él o Scorpius, intentó hablar con su compañero de al lado, otro niño de primero, pero cuando le respondió al saludo profirió un gemido y tras mirar a una chica que debía estar en tercer año dejó de hablar y no volvió a mirarlo. No sabía si el rubio no había notado esta actitud o simplemente prefería ignorarlo pues comía tranquilamente y compartía algunas observaciones con él como si nada pasase. Cuando comenzaban los postres decidió alzar la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, en ella una alegre Rose reía con los niños que la rodeaban y parecía compartir algún tipo de broma con Dominique que ahora estaba a su lado. James aún parecía enojado pero en el tiempo que lo miró no alzó la vista hacia él. ¿Quizás debería haberle insistido al sombrero para que lo enviase a Gryffindor? Miró de nuevo a Scorpius aparentemente ajeno a todo y siguió comiendo.

Tras terminar de comer los de primer año debían seguir al prefecto de su casa para que les mostrase sus cuartos. El prefecto de Slytherin se llamaba Robert Smith, era un chico alto y fuerte de cabello marrón que le cubría parcialmente un ojo, parecía amable y atento.

–Cámara secreta –dijo Robert hacia una pared tras entrar en las mazmorras.

La pared de ladrillos comenzó a desplazarse moviendo los ladrillos unos encima de otros. Lo primero que vieron fue una gran sala circular en tonos esmeralda y plateado, varios sillones individuales y un par de mesas circulares con sillas a su alrededor. Una chimenea con el escudo de la casa en esculpido en piedra situada al fondo caldeaba la estancia, y unos amplios ventanales dejaban entrar una luz verdosa que iluminaba escasamente la sala ayudada por varios candelabros colocados en la pared. Albus había escuchado hablar mucho sobre la sala común de Gryffindor, pero nada sobre esta. Sus primos habían descrito su sala como cálida, ruidosa, alegre, luminosa... Y lo primero que le produjo la suya fue un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero que poco a poco la sensación empezaba a cambiar por curiosidad e incluso algo de agrado, pues en su imaginación era un lugar más tenebroso y oscuro. A cada lado de la estancia unas escaleras de caracol conducían unas al cuarto de las chicas y las otras al de los chicos.

Subieron por las escaleras y se encontraron con un pasillo lleno de puertas que conducían a cada cuarto, los chicos buscaron sus nombres en las puertas, para su desgracia Al y Scorpius no compartían cuarto, para mayor tortura del moreno este compartía cuarto con Nott y Macnair, además de Turner, que resultó ser un chico de cabello cobrizo rizado, era el niño que se sentó a su lado en el comedor.

–Smith, ¿se puede cambiar de cuarto? –preguntó el joven Potter alejándose de sus compañeros.

–No es lo habitual, si quieres puedes hablar mañana con el profesor Slughorn, jefe de nuestra casa.

–¿No puede ser hoy?

–Hoy es tarde, no se permite a los alumnos deambular por los pasillos tan tarde. De todos modos, ¿por qué quieres cambiar de cuarto?

–Emmm –Dudó si decir la verdad –Creo que mis compañeros me odian y ellos tampoco me caen bien.

–Aún es el primer día, puede que cambies de opinión.

–No lo creo...

–Aún así hoy no podrá ser, será mejor que descanses, mañana comienzan las clases y no querrás llegar tarde.

Albus asintió y se encaminó de vuelta a su habitación.

–¿Qué te pasó con Smith? –preguntó Scorpius.

–Nada, le pedí cambiar de cuarto.

–Es una lástima que no nos tocase juntos.

–Ya... y además estoy con Nott y Macnair.

El rubio lo miró preocupado.

–Si pasa algo me lo dirás ¿verdad?

–¿Si pasa algo?

Su expresión cambió nuevamente para expresar indiferencia.

–No es nada. Sólo que no me fio mucho de ellos.

Ambos se despidieron y entraron en sus cuartos, también estaban decorados con los colores de la casa y por la cabecera de la cama estaba esculpida una serpiente.

–Vaya Potter... ¿te dignas a aparecer? –dijo Nott en cuanto vio entrar a Albus.

–Nuestra habitación será contaminada, creo que empiezo a notar el hedor –comentó Macnair y rió junto a su amigo.

Turner estaba desempaquetando sus cosas junto a la primera cama y no hizo el mínimo gesto de haberlos escuchado. El recién llegado intentó ignorarlos también y se dirigió a la segunda cama, en la que lo esperaba Porcupine y su equipaje.

–Además de imbécil es sordo –Rió Nott.

Macnair lo golpeó en el hombro e hizo que trastabillase tropezando con su cama.

–Y también patoso –se carcajeó el segundo.

–¡Dejadme en paz! –gritó Albus.

–¿O qué? ¿vas a llorar?

–¿Vas a llamar a tu papá?

Albus sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y les apuntó al rostro. Ambos chicos palidecieron por unos segundos y al ver la mano temblorosa de su adversario volvieron a reír.

–Pero mírate, si ni siquiera sabes empuñar una varita. ¿Has olvidado que es nuestro primer día de clase? Seguro que el famoso auror Harry Potter no incumple las normas para enseñar encantamientos a sus hijos, ¿o sí?

Albus tragó saliva y guardó su varita viendo cómo ambos chicos se carcajeaban, sin pensarlo alzó su puño y arremetió a la cara del que estaba más cerca, que resultó ser Macnair, este dio un quejido de dolor con las manos en su nariz retrocediendo unos pasos por el impacto.

–¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

No era muy fuerte, su suerte había sido pillarlo por sorpresa, pero ahora que ambos chicos estaban preparados no caería esa breva. Macnair lo cogió por los cuellos de la camisa y lo impulsó contra la pared aún sosteniéndolo.

–No sabes con quién te estás metiendo Potter..., este no es tu sitio y nadie te quiere aquí.

–¡Expelliarmus! –gritó una voz y Wyatt Macnair salió despedido unos metros.

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta asustados, incluso Turner que ya no fingía no ver nada. Un chico rubio de ojos grises los miraban con firmeza y seguridad en la entrada, era Scorpius Malfoy, pero parecía distinto. Hasta ese momento Albus lo había visto tranquilo, indiferente... quizá incluso frágil, pero ahora transmitía una seguridad que no creía capaz en él.

–¿Albus estás bien? –el rubio aún sostenía su varita apuntando a Nott y Macnair, aún en el suelo, que lo miraban asombrados.

Albus soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que retenía y asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Turner vete!, hoy me quedaré tu cama.

El chico de cabello rizado abrió la boca para replicar pero una mirada de Malfoy bastó para que bajase la mirada y recogiese sus cosas. Scorpius salió tras el dejando unos momentos solos a los otros tres, al regresar con sus cosas todos seguían en la misma posición. Albus lo miraba cómo si fuese la primera vez que lo veía, lo estaba analizando, suspiró y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo acompañase fuera. Bajaron a la sala común que se encontraba casi vacía.

–Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

–¿Qu–qué? –balbuceó el joven Potter.

–Mira, mañana habla con Slughorn y que te cambie de cuarto. Yo me apartaré de ti y en unos días obtendrás el lugar que te pertenece.

–¿El lugar que me pertenece?

–Admitámoslo, eres un Potter. Todos te aceptarán en cuanto te distancies de mí y te juntes con "héroes". Te costará un poco más de lo normal ya que por alguna razón que se escapa a mi comprensión el sombrero te envió a este nido de serpientes, pero en unos días todos recordarán quién eres y estarán a tu lado.

–¿Quién soy? –Albus lo miraba enfadado.

–Eh... Albus... Potter, el hijo del niño que sobrevivió –Scorpius estaba perplejo viendo la indignación en el rostro del moreno.

–¿Por eso me aceptaste en el vagón? ¿Por mi padre? ¿Querías limpiar tu apellido?

–¿¡Qué dices!? Fuiste tú el que entró en mi compartimento.

–¡No sabía quién eras!

–Pues debiste hacerle caso a Weasley e irte.

–¡Creí que no eras cómo tu padre!

–¡Tú no sabes nada de mi padre!

Cada vez alzaban más la voz y algunos alumnos comenzaron a bajar para ver qué pasaba.

–¡Yo no quiero ser el hijo de Harry Potter! –gritó Albus.

Todo quedó en silencio, incluso Scorpius que lo miraba asombrado.

–Bueno... no es que no quiera ser su hijo –susurró.

El rubio miró a su alrededor y vio que la audiencia era cada vez mayor, incluso Nott y Macnair los miraban.

–Comprendo... Lo siento, este no es momento para hablarlo. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Albus alzó la vista y entendió a que se refería, ambos subieron las escaleras ignorando a la multitud. Se acostaron sin volver a hablar, al poco tiempo sus compañeros de cuarto entraron también en silencio y se fueron a sus respectivas camas.

No fue sino tiempo después de empezar a escuchar los ronquidos de Macnair que Albus susurró para comprobar si el rubio estaba despierto.

–¿Scorpius?

–Mmm...

–¿Scorpius estás despierto?

–¿Qué quiere Potter? –susurró.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Albus al escuchar que lo llamaba por su apellido.

–Gracias por lo de antes.

–No hay de qué.

–Yo... siento lo que dije de tu padre, es cierto, no sé nada de él.

–Sí... El Draco que yo conozco no es cómo el que describen los libros y periódicos.

–...

–Él es frío y distante... pero ya no le importan los temas de sangre, bueno no tanto al menos, y no me deja estar mucho tiempo con mi abuelo para que no me condicione a sus ideales. Para él lo más importante es su familia.

–Yo no quiero ser reconocido por mi apellido, quiero que cuando la gente me mire me vea a mí y no al hijo del Gran Harry Potter. En el tren cuando supe quien eras creí que eras igual a mí, que no te importaba mi ascendencia.

–¿Realmente a ti no te importa la mía? –la voz de Scorpius sonaba alegre y esperanzada.

–No me importa si a ti no te importa.

Scorpius rió y Albus sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Potter sabes lo que eso ocasionará?

–¿Qué?

–Nunca é tenido amigos. Para las familias de los héroes soy un mortífago en fabricación y para las familias de los antiguos seguidores de Lord Voldemort soy el hijo de un cobarde fracasado, una deshonra.

–¿Nunca tuviste ningún amigo?

–Solo Dugla, ¿mi elfo doméstico cuenta? y Antares.

La lechuza que Scorpius había traído junto a su equipaje ululó al escuchar su nombre.

–Mañana debemos llevarlas a la lechucería –dijo el moreno.

–Sí...

–¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer magia?

–Es un secreto, quizá algún día te lo cuente –la voz del rubio era alegre.

–Creo que tu padre me puede caer bien... –comentó Albus tras un minuto de silencio.

Scorpius resistió el impulso de reír.

–Creo que a mi padre no le gustarías.

–¿Por qué?

–Por tu aspecto, te pareces demasiado a él.

–Bueno... mi tío enloquecería si supiese que somos amigos.

Ambos rieron y escucharon que Nott se estremecía en su cama y se levantaba para ver qué pasaba, rieron con más ganas cuando este encendió la luz y pudieron ver sus ojos abiertos cómo platos observándolos y su cabello despeinado apuntando a todos lados. Con tanto ruido despertaron a los cuartos de al lado y al poco tiempo apareció Smith para llamarles la atención.

* * *

Hola! :)

Muchas gracias por leer el segundo capítulo de Albus S. Potter y la descendencia.

Saludos a RomahRomione, que me ha dejado un comentario preguntándome por Rose, espero que no te decepcione.


	3. ¿Qué bando elegirías?

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter y la mayoría de personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **3**

 **¿Qué bando elegirías?**

 _El cuarto estaba frío y oscuro._

 _En una pared el retrato de un mago de rostro blanco, sin cabello, ojos rojos y fosas nasales en lugar de nariz observaba a su descendencia._

 _–Padre, ya estoy cerca, tenga paciencia. Pronto nos podremos ver._

 _–¿Tienes a Potter?_

 _–Estoy en ello. Antes debo ganarme su confianza._

 _–Llevo mucho tiempo esperando. Debemos cumplir la profecía._

 _–Lo sé, padre. Pero debe tener paciencia. Sólo dispondré de una oportunidad para llevar a cabo nuestro plan sin interferencias._

 _–Si no sale bien, sólo tómalo a la fuerza._

 _–Saldrá bien. En este momento hay dos Potter en Hogwarts. No se preocupe, me estoy acercando a uno de ellos._

 _–¿No sospechan nada?_

 _–Tengo una buena estrategia para disuadirlos de que se planteen que pueda unirme algún lazo sanguíneo a usted. De todos modos, sólo hay rumores infundados. Nadie sabe con certeza que usted tuviese algún hijo._

 _El rostro del mago sonrió mostrando unos dientes afilados._

 _–Bien, mantenme al tanto de todo y apresúrate. No me gusta esperar._

 _–¿Cuándo usted regrese podré matar yo al chico?_

 _–Sí, pero el padre es mío._

 _–Cómo gustéis –sonrió._

Harry se despertó de golpe en su casa con la respiración agitada.

–¿Pasa algo Harry? –preguntó su esposa.

–No estoy seguro, creo que tuve una pesadilla.

–Debe ser por el estrés de estos días. ¿Qué soñaste?

–No lo recuerdo… creo que soñé que me dolía la cicatriz –tocó su frente acariciando la marca en forma de rayo.

–Oh, Harry –suspiró Ginny – ¿te ha vuelto a doler?

–No…, sólo en el sueño.

–¿Recuerdas algo más?

–Su voz pronunciando mi apellido.

Ginny acarició el cabello de Harry, le dio un beso en la frente y luego lo besó en los labios.

–Todo está bien, sólo fue una pesadilla –miró su despertador–, aún son las dos de la mañana. Será mejor que durmamos.

El primer día de clase, Albus se despertó dispuesto a encajar en su nuevo hogar. Esa noche había tenido tiempo de pensar y planificó una estrategia. Sabía que tendría toda la mañana ocupada con las clases, aprovecharía esto para entablar amistad con sus compañeros, intentaría hablar con Rose en el caso de que se le pasase el enfado. Tras comer buscaría al jefe de Slytherin para pedir el cambio de cuarto. Una vez libre se encontraría con cada Weasley por separado para que fuesen aceptando a Scorpius, empezaría desde los que consideraba más fáciles. Primero Molly y Louis con los cuales no creía tener ningún problema, seguiría por Victoire... y los demás ya serían más difíciles, con lo cual sería mejor poner de su lado a los anteriores para que ayudasen a la hora del acercamiento a los huesos duros de la familia. Sería un día largo.

En el comedor pudo ver a su familia sentada toda junta, ninguno alzó la vista en su dirección, era una mala señal para comenzar, buscó a Molly, la joven estaba comiendo y hablando con un chico que se sentaba a su lado, parecía alegre. Sí, era la mejor opción para empezar. Cómo si notase su mirada la muchacha alzó la vista y le sonrió, Albus le devolvió la sonrisa y la saludo con un leve movimiento de la mano, ella respondió con un asentimiento. Podía funcionar.

–Te veo muy alegre –le dijo Scorpius.

–Sí, te voy a presentar a mi familia.

–¿Qué? –el rubio lo miraba sorprendido.

–Quieres tener amigos, ¿no?

–Espera, ¿me vas a meter en una manada de leones hambrientos?

Albus rió al ver que su amigo palidecía.

–Tranquilo, esperaremos a que llenen su estómago antes de entrar en su jaula.

–Albus... ¿estás bromeando?

–Más o menos... –sonrió despreocupado.

Scorpius contempló como los Gryffindor desayunaban animadamente.

–Buenos días, Turner. –Saludó Albus al chico que acababa de tomar asiento a su lado.

Turner lo miró unos segundos y se sirvió leche en su tazón.

–¿Sabes qué hoy compartimos la primera y la última clase con Gryffindor? –continuó el moreno.

–Yo también tengo el horario Potter –respondió Turner secamente.

–Claro –Albus sonreía alegremente, por el avance.

–¿Compartimos dos clases con ellos? –preguntó Scorpius.

–Sí, transformaciones y pociones. ¿No miraste el horario?

–No, creo que lo olvidé cuando me fui a tu cuarto.

En esos momentos varias lechuzas hicieron acto de presencia en el comedor y repartieron la correspondencia a los alumnos. Una parda dejó caer una carta frente a Albus, mientras una blanca le dejaba una pequeña caja a Scorpius.

Albus abrió su carta. Era de sus padres.

###

 _Hola Albus,_

 _¿Cómo ha estado tu ceremonia de ingreso?_

 _¿Está todo bien? Tu padre ha tenido una pesadilla y se ha despertado algo inquieto. Creo que está preocupado por ti._

 _Cuéntanos todos los detalles de tu primer día, así seguro que se tranquiliza._

 _¿Qué te ha parecido la sala común de Gryffindor?_

 _Lily te extraña mucho, te envía un dibujo._

 _Con amor, mamá._

 _###_

En el final de la carta estaba dibujada una niña abrazada a un elfo doméstico, ambos rodeados de flores. De cada personaje salía una flecha indicando sus nombres, Lily y Kreacher.

Albus sonrió mirando el dibujo, luego repaso la carta y se entristeció.

–¿Malas noticias? –dijo Scorpius que mordía una rana de chocolate.

–Creo que mi padre ha tenido un mal presentimiento, seguro que ya sospecha que estoy en Slytherin.

–¿Crees que se decepcionará?

Albus asintió, luego negó.

–Puede…

Su amigo le ofreció unas varitas de regaliz de su caja, la cual estaba llena de golosinas.

–¡Valla! ¿Tus padres te han mandado todo eso?

–Sí –sonrió el rubio –. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Albus miró a la mesa de Gryffindor, James también había recibido una carta. Suspiró.

–Supongo que mi hermano se encargará de contarles en que casa estoy.

–No sería mejor que lo hicieses tú.

–Quizá luego les escriba algo y se lo envíe por Porcupine.

Tras terminar de almorzar escucharon la campana que daba comienzo a su primera clase, el de ojos verdes se veía mucho más entusiasta que el día anterior. Se apresuraron para llegar al aula de transformaciones, Albus vio a su prima tomar asiento en la primera fila junto a otra alumna de Gryffindor y se encaminó a sentarse tras ella.

–Vamos Scorpius.

–No creo que sea buena idea –dijo viendo las intenciones de su amigo.

–Tranquilo, no te va a morder... y pensar que ayer te hacías el guay.

–No me hacía "el guay"... y no temo que ella me vaya a atacar, ¿o debería? –lo miró con duda.

–Mmmm... Creo que no –Albus sonrió y se sentó.

Scorpius tomó asiento a su lado.

–Hola Rose, ¿te gustó tu sala común?

Rose se enderezó en su silla sorprendida al escuchar la voz de su primo, se giró con dubitación a mirarlo y se encontró con los ojos grises del rubio que la observaban curiosos, apartó la mirada para dirigirla a su primo.

–Ho–hola Al. ¿Qué quieres?

Notó que su prima estaba tensa y procuraba ignorar a Malfoy.

–¿Cómo es tu sala común? –dijo intentando entablar una conversación.

–Al ya sabes cómo es la sala de Gryffindor –miró nuevamente al rubio que no había apartado su mirada de ella, frunció el ceño y se dirigió nuevamente a su primo–si lo que quieres es hablar, lo haremos cuando recuerdes quien es tu familia.

–Sé quién es mi familia.

–No lo parece, deberías recordar cómo pasamos cada 3 de Mayo –se giró nuevamente en la silla.

En esos momentos un cuervo negro entró volando al aula y aterrizó en la mesa de la profesora.

–Siento lo que ha tenido que pasar tu familia, Rose –creyó escuchar la pelirroja que decía un susurro tras ella.

El cuervo se los quedó mirando unos segundos y ante el asombro de todos se transformó en una mujer joven de cabello corto ondulado. Rose no sabía si la asombraba más la transformación o el comentario anterior; si no se lo había imaginado.

–No... no me llames por mi nombre –susurró.

–Mi padre cambió de bando, él no...

–Tu padre torturó a mi madre –lo interrumpió.

–Rose, sabes que no fue él –dijo Albus.

La chica se giró y miró con ira a su primo, en sus ojos se podían ver lágrimas retenidas que en cualquier momento desbordarían.

–¿Rose?

Albus alzó la mano para calmarla.

–¡No me toques!

El moreno se detuvo. Toda la clase los estaba mirando.

–Él es igual de culpable que esa mujer –se apuntó con la varita al rostro– ¡Tergeo!

Ya sin lágrimas se apresuró a sentarse mientras la profesora se les acercaba.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí?

–Lo siento profesora, sólo les estaba mostrando un hechizo que aprendí ayer.

–Estamos en clase de transformaciones, no era el momento para eso, ni para gritar señorita...

–Weasley, Rose Weasley –respondió.

–Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero al próximo que demuestre un comportamiento tan irresponsable se le sacaran puntos a su casa.

Rose bajó los hombros y la cabeza queriendo desaparecer.

–Tu prima es increíble –susurró Scorpius.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿No la has visto? Es el primer día de clase y ha ejecutado perfectamente un hechizo. Y no sólo eso, se lo ha hecho a ella misma.

–¿Y?

–Solo pudo haber ensayado ese hechizo entre ayer y hoy. Un encantamiento mal conjurado puede causar daños en el objeto que lo recibe.

Scorpius la miraba atónito.

–Pero tú hiciste lo mismo ayer.

–No, Al –el rubio le sonrió–, lo que hice ayer fue un truco.

El moreno lo miraba con confusión.

–Tus tíos están fabricando un surtido de hechizos embotellados. Supongo que ya lo sabes.

La profesora colocó unos libros sobre la mesa y buscó una hoja.

– ¿El Weastronus?

–No sólo el patronus de unicornio. Antes de ese crearon el Wearmus. Qué es una imitación del Expelliarmus. Son inofensivos contra amenazas reales. El unicornio solo distraería unos segundos a los dementores, pero es una criatura bastante hermosa y su función para mandar mensajes a cortas distancias está bastante bien. Y el Wearmus sólo funciona si el oponente está distraído y lo máximo que produce es un empujón. La realidad es que son una mezcla de pociones con encantamientos. Tu familia es increíble.

–Te dije que no soy como ellos –sonrió tristemente Albus.

Scorpius le dio un codazo.

–No te menosprecies Potter.

–Mi nombre es Natasha Chean –dijo la mujer frente a ellos tras escribir su nombre en el aire con su varita –. Soy vuestra profesora de Transformaciones. Cómo aún no os conozco empezaré por pasar lista, cuando diga vuestros nombres os acercaréis a coger un puñado de paja que tengo en esta caja –señaló una gran caja de madera que estaba situada sobre la mesa.

Su primera clase consistió en transformar el puñado de paja en agujas. Rose fue la única que al final de clase tenía todo su montón transformado en agujas. Scorpius consiguió transformar correctamente la mitad. Mientras que Nott transformó todo lo suyo en alfileres.

Al salir para su segunda clase, Albus escuchó que un chico rubio comentaba, que ahora entendía a que se refería su abuela cuando decía, "es más difícil que encontrar una aguja en un pajar".

No volvieron a tener clase con Gryffindor hasta la última hora. En pociones el profesor Slughorn se había deshecho en halagos hacia los padres de varios alumnos, entre ellos Harry y Hermione. Luego les pidió hacer una sencilla poción para el dolor de estómago en parejas siguiendo las instrucciones del libro. Slytherin ganó 20 puntos pues la poción de Scorpius y Albus resultó ser la mejor de la clase. A diferencia de en Transformaciones a Rose no le fue demasiado bien. Durante esa clase la pelirroja no les dirigió ni una mirada y se dedicó a centrarse en su tarea.

Cuando terminó la clase Albus se quedó de último para poder hablar con el profesor Slughorn.

–Potter, muchacho, ¿qué haces aún aquí?

–Me gustaría hablar con usted, profesor.

–¿Pasó algo?

–Tengo algunos problemas con varios de mis compañeros de cuarto, y como usted es el jefe de nuestra casa me gustaría que me cambiase.

–No estoy seguro de que eso sea posible. ¿Qué problemas has tenido?

Albus sabía que si contaba lo de anoche era muy probable que metiese en problemas a su amigo.

–Pues... son Nott y Macnair...no les caigo bien por el pasado de nuestras familias. Creo que todos estaríamos más cómodos si estuviese en otro cuarto.

–Pero muchacho, eso son prejuicios. Dales un poco de tiempo, puede que te sorprendan.

–No lo creo...

–Ayer estuvieron a punto de pegarle profesor –dijo Scorpius desde la puerta.

–¡No!, sólo estaban bromeando.

–¿Estaban bromeando? ¿Qué pasó?

–No fue nada. Solo bromeaban sobre una película muggle que habían visto y estaban imitándola. Scorpius nos vio en ese momento y debió mal interpretarlo.

–Una película muggle… ¿Es eso cierto Malfoy? –preguntó el profesor.

Albus lo miró con suplica.

–Sí... –suspiró–. Es probable, después lo soltaron. Supongo que solo era una broma. Lamento la confusión.

El profesor los miró a ambos alternativamente.

–En ese caso, no hay problema en que sigas en tu cuarto.

Ambos alumnos salieron del aula tras su fallido propósito.

–¿Por qué los defendiste? –preguntó Scorpius.

–Porque de no ser así te habrían incriminado a ti.

–Eso es problema mío. Si se lo hubieses dicho te habrían cambiado de cuarto.

–No te preocupes, les has asustado. Puede que no vuelvan a intentar nada.

–Al... ¿realmente crees eso? –Scorpius sonrió –Supongo que tendré que hablar con Turner.

–¿Por?

–Pues para que me cambie de cuarto. ¿Para qué sino?

–¿Pero eso está permitido sin el consentimiento de los maestros?

–No lo sé... pero lo voy a intentar. De todos modos nadie tiene que saber que no tengo el consentimiento.

–Ah, entiendo.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

La jornada de clases había terminado. Pero el Profesor de historia de la magia no había tenido piedad con ellos por ser su primer día de clase. Les había pedido que realizasen una redacción sobre los inicios del uso de la varita. Albus se dirigió con Scorpius a la biblioteca. Les costó un poco llegar entre tantas escaleras y pasillos.

La biblioteca era un lugar amplio lleno de mesas de estudio y estanterías rebosantes de libros. Lo primero que le vino a la mente al moreno fue la expresión que debió poner su prima Rose al ver ese lugar, a la pelirroja le encantaban los libros, Albus creía que no había nadie a quién le pudiesen gustar más.

–¡Es impresionante! –dijo Scorpius con una expresión embelesada contemplando los estantes.

–¡Valla! Creo que podrías competir con Rose para averiguar a cual les gustan más los libros. –Rió Albus.

–¿A tu prima le gusta leer?

–No, le apasiona.

Scorpius sonrió.

–¿Y a ti?

–Bueno... no soy muy asiduo a la lectura... prefiero sentarme con ella y que me los lea.

–¿Weasley te lee libros? ¿De qué tratan? –preguntó curioso Scorpius.

–Cualquier novela que le haya gustado, quiere comentarlas con alguien. Pero cómo el único aparte de ella al que le gusta tanto la lectura es Louis, y no suelen compartir gustos literarios, prefiere leérmelos a mí y luego que los comentemos.

–No me lo habría imaginado de ella, parece más fría.

–No es así... ella es, bueno quizá ya no, era mi mejor amiga. Es alegre, inteligente, dinámica... No sé porque contigo actúa así. Nunca antes había juzgado a nadie sin conocerlo. De hecho, una frase que dice mucho cuando escoge algún libro es...

–No debes juzgar un libro por su portada –lo interrumpió Scorpius.

Albus asintió.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Pero quizá algunas veces es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Rose pasó en ese momento por su lado acompañada de Catherine Warren, que también había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor, y un niño de cabello castaño. Albus les escuchó mencionar que tenían algún trabajo.

–¡Hola Rose! ¿También os han puesto deberes?

–Sí –respondió su prima sin girarse ni dejar de andar.

Catherine sí se volteó parcialmente pero no dejó de caminar.

–Nosotros tenemos qué hacer una redacción para Historia de la Magia, ¿la hacemos juntos?

–Aún no tuvimos clase de Historia –respondió el niño.

–Hemos quedado con más Gryffindors para realizar las tareas, no creo que admitan serpientes –respondió Rose deteniéndose un momento –, aunque si eres sólo tú…

–¿Lo dices por ellos o por ti?

–Ya sabes que los leones y las serpientes no congenian, pero en tu caso, la mayoría de la gente cree que el sobrero está equivocado.

–¿Qué es lo qué crees tú?

Rose le sonrió.

–Creo que siempre serás… –en ese momento pareció recordar que Malfoy seguía allí, pues lo miró y volvió a su expresión seria–. Creo que se ha equivocado… que tú te has equivocado.

–De entre todas las personas, creí que si era seleccionado para otra casa, tú serías la primera en apoyarme.

–Al… –dijo Rose entristecida.

–Ya que no es posible que estudiemos juntos… ¿Podemos quedar después?

La pelirroja se mordió el labio y miró de su primo a Scorpius y viceversa.

–Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer. –Retomó su camino hacia una mesa llena de alumnos con el escudo del león en su uniforme.

–¿Buscamos un sitio vacío? –Preguntó el rubio.

Albus asintió y contempló su alrededor. En una mesa cercana se encontraban Nott y Macnair con otros alumnos de Slytherin. Prefirieron seleccionar una de las mesas vacía más alejada de ellos. Tras media hora Scorpius había ocupado gran parte de la mesa con libros sobre: Los inicios de la magia, primeros canalizadores, los orígenes de los encantamientos...

El más joven de los Potter prefirió utilizar sólo su libro de clase y un libro que se llamaba: "El descubrimiento de la varita y sus grandes dotes". Cuando Scorpius lo había depositado en la mesa, el moreno insistió que no eran necesarios más libros, pero el rubio alegaba que la información era poder, y cuanta más tuviese, más nota recibiría. Por lo tanto, no les extrañaría, que unos días después el joven Malfoy obtendría un Extraordinario en su redacción frente al Aceptable de Albus.

No fue sino, hasta el día siguiente después de clase que pudo encontrar un momento para abordar a Molly. Ese día habían tenido su primera clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, con un profesor llamado Ezequiel Steel, un hombre alto y fuerte, piel oscura y rasgos bruscos. Les había enseñado el encantamiento expelliarmus contra unos frascos, al final de la clase casi todos lo conseguían realizar, pero ese inicio de clase había sido suficiente para que Macnair y Nott se diesen cuenta de que Scorpius antes de ese día no sabía realizar el hechizo, lo cual había desembocado en que los siguiesen y los observasen en todo momento tras la comida. Aún no les habían dicho nada, pero ambos amigos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que confirmasen sus sospechas y volvieran a sentirse en superioridad de condiciones. Al terminar las clases se dirigieron nuevamente a la biblioteca para realizar sus trabajos. Fue allí donde encontró a Molly sola, ojeando unos libros. Se acercó a ella seguido por Scorpius.

–Hola Molly, ¿cómo estás?

–¡Hola Albus!, creí que ahora que estabas en Slytherin no vendrías a hablar con nosotros.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Pues... porque evitas mirar a nuestra mesa, andas con Malfoy... –miró al rubio.

–Soy Scorpius, encantado de conocerte. –dijo con duda.

–Yo Molly –sonrió forzadamente.

–¿Podemos sentarnos contigo? Tenemos que buscar información de unas plantas para Herbología –dijo Albus.

–Sí... claro, sentaros.

Albus tomó asiento mientras su amigo se adentraba entre unos estantes en busca de los libros que necesitarían.

–¿No deberías ir a buscar libros tú también?

–A Scorpius se le da mejor, yo no sé qué libros escoger. Aunque él creo que llenará la mesa de ejemplares cómo hizo ayer.

–¡Hola Molly! ¿Albus estás solo? –preguntó Rose que acababa de llegar y miraba su alrededor buscando algo, más bien a alguien.

–Yo soy alguien Rose, no está solo.

–Claro, perdona –sonrió la de ojos azules–. Me alegro de que estés tomando el buen camino Al.

–Rose, no empieces. ¿Qué te pasa con él?

–¡No me pasa nada, Al! Pero es Malfoy, ¿lo entiendes?, ¿has visto los periódicos o aún no?

–Rose sabes que eso es mentira. Eres inteligente, no creerías esa basura.

Rose lo miró con ira, pero parecía resignada.

–Es cierto que los giratiempos sólo retrocedían unas horas, lo comprobé en "Grandes artefactos de todos los tiempos". Pero no sé de magia oscura, quizá encontraron algún modo.

–No lo crees realmente, ¿verdad?

–¿Eh? ¿El qué?

–Qué Scorpius es hijo de Voldemort. Estás intentando no decepcionar a tío Ron.

Rose se quedó callada unos segundos, mirándolo.

–No lo sé, Al. Pero se supone que alguna prueba tendría el Profeta para publicar una historia así.

–Tu madre ya nos contó que una periodista del Profeta se había inventado historias sobre ella y mi padre cuando eran jóvenes. Sólo quieren vender. Yo creo en Scorpius y él dice que es todo mentira.

–¡Pero no me puedes negar el pasado! Mi madre fue torturada en su casa. ¿Sabes cuántas veces escuché a mi padre contar esa historia? ¿Cuántas veces escuché que su padre insultó a mi madre de la peor forma?

–Rose tranquila –dijo Molly que había permanecido callada escuchándolos, y ahora se encontraba al lado de Rose acariciando su cabello.

–Pero, él no tiene nada qué ver con eso...

–Albus, ella tiene razón –lo interrumpió Scorpius que se acercaba a la mesa cargando una pila de libros – Lo siento, Rose...

–¡Te dije que no me llames por mi nombre, no tienes ese derecho!

–Weasley, es cierto que torturaron a tu madre en mi casa. Y qué mi padre fue un imbécil cuando asistió a Hogwarts y trató mal a varias personas, entre ella Hermione. Me lo contó todo, y no sabes cómo se arrepiente de muchas de sus decisiones. Me dijo que si pudiese cambiar el pasado, lo haría. Qué sería más valiente y menos engreído.

–¿Me estás diciendo qué si tu padre pudiese cambiar el pasado, ahora sería uno de los mejores amigos de nuestros padres?

–¡Claro que no! –sonrió Scorpius– Él tiene muy claro que se seguirían llevando mal, se aborrecen, eso no cambiaría. Pero sus valores sobre los estatus de sangre han cambiado algo en este tiempo. Y a pesar de que todo lo que has dicho es cierto, también lo es que mi padre aunque no pudo impedir por miedo lo que le hicieron a tu madre, si pudo ayudar a Harry Potter unos momentos antes.

–Es un cobarde...

–Muchos lo creen, incluido él, aunque no lo admitirá en público... pero en la situación en la que estaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que su bando no era el correcto, hizo lo que pudo por salvar su propia vida y la de su familia. Yo no sé lo que habría hecho de estar en su situación. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

–¡Yo no estaría del lado de Voldemort!

–Porque toda tu vida has escuchado que Lord Voldemort era un mago terrible que asesinó a mucha gente. Que era malvado. Pero imagínate por un momento que Albus Dumbledore, ese gran mago al que todos admiran, estuviese realizando todas sus acciones con una segunda intención. Buscó al elegido y lo puso de su lado. Consiguió la varita más poderosa y la capa de invisibilidad, sólo faltaba una pieza y sería el señor de la muerte. Pero sabía que para que su alfil favorito realizase los movimientos que el marcaba debía darle algunos pequeños obsequios, entrego la capa, pues de todos modos no la necesitaba…

–¡Eso es absurdo! –reprochó Rose.

–Espera Weasley, déjame continuar, es sólo una suposición, todos sabemos que Dumbledore era justo y luchaba por los ideales correctos, ¿no?

–Claro que sí.

Albus y Molly no querían interrumpir el relato de Malfoy, pero no entendían a donde quería llegar.

–Cómo decía, Albus Dumbledore podía hacerse invisible sin necesidad de la capa, pero su gran poder no le permitía ver a los muertos, en concreto anhelaba ver a su hermana, a pesar del temor que eso le infundía.

–¿Por qué le daría miedo? –preguntó Rose.

–¿No sabes su pasado? Me imaginaba que en vuestra familia no hablarían mucho de esa parte de la historia. Se dice que Ariana murió en unas circunstancias que atormentaban a su hermano Albus, esa parte de la historia creo que podrás encontrarla en los libros más recientes de la vida de Dumbledore, o quizás Harry Potter os la pueda contar mejor. Continuando con la hipótesis, el antiguo director de Hogwarts consiguió hacerse con la piedra de la resurrección, mientras su alfil se enfrentaba al único mago que le hacía frente.

–Eso son una sarta de tonterías –dijo la pelirroja.

–Weasley deja de interrumpir –resopló Scorpius–. No seas impaciente. Albus Dumbledore tenía mucho poder, era el mago más poderoso de ese entonces, pero cómo en toda partida de ajedrez, el tablero tiene dos caras, y el oponente de ese gran mago contaba con muchas piezas que se estaban preparando. Sus piezas lucharían por conseguir lo que anhelaban: un poder que les abriría las puertas a donde quisiesen, una estabilidad en su familia, la seguridad de que nadie les haría daño y eliminar a los que no se habían ganado el derecho a estar en su partida.

–¿Por qué no se habían ganado ese derecho?

–Porque estaban ensuciando su sangre –respondió Scorpius bajando la mirada–. Ellos creían que la magia estaba en la sangre, y mientras más pura sea esta, más poder tendrán. Si se mezcla la sangre mágica con sangre muggle cada vez habría menos poder y terminarían extinguiéndose.

–Eso es mentira –dijo Rose.

–Era lo que ellos creían, o al menos querían creer. Sabían que su oponente no estaba de acuerdo con esos ideales, o eso era lo que les hacía ver. Pero ¿y si solo esperaba el momento adecuado para hacerse con el tablero y reinar en un mundo en el que sería invencible? No necesitaba horrocruxes pues llegado el momento, consiguiendo la reliquia faltante y con su poder, ya era el señor de la muerte. Pero a diferencia de Lord Voldemort él poseía la magia más poderosa, una que el señor tenebroso siempre había subestimado, el amor. Había sacrificado mucho para encerrar a su rey en una prisión de peones. Una vez acabase con su oponente; y sin el elegido que habría entregado su vida; podría por fin mostrarse ante su amor y retomar el plan que habían atesorado años atrás, ambos ahora cómo señores de la muerte.

–¿Su amor? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Rose.

–¿Creí que te gustaba leer? ¿No has leído nada sobre Dumbledore?

Rose se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.

–Leí sobre sus grandes logros, la Orden de Merlín, su colaboración con Nicolás Flamel, cómo derrotó a Grindelwald…

–Se podría decir que Albus Dumbledore en su adolescencia jugó con las artes oscuras.

–¡Eso es mentira! Cómo el resto de tu historia.

–Mi historia es una hipótesis para hacerte ver que no siempre sabes si estás en el lado correcto. Pero debes saber que la mayoría de lo que conté está basado en la realidad. ¿Qué bando elegirías?

–El que… luchase por mis ideales.

–¿Cuáles son esos ideales?

–Pues… La igualdad de sangre, los derechos de las criaturas mágicas y la libertad de decisiones.

–¿En mi historia que bando representa mejor esos ideales?

–¡El de Dumbledore!, por supuesto.

–Hasta que muestra sus intenciones reales, ¿no?

–Llegado ese momento, dejaría de estar de su lado e intentaría luchar contra él.

Scorpius le sonrió con dulzura y a la pelirroja la recorrió un escalofrío.

–Me alegro de que lo entiendas –dijo el rubio.

Rose se quedó perpleja, repasó su última respuesta, frunció el ceño viéndose vencida y se fue sin decir nada.

–¿Nos ponemos con el trabajo? –dijo Scorpius aún con una sonrisa.

–Creo que es la primera vez que veo que alguien le gana una discusión a Rose –comentó Molly.

–Yo también –dijo su primo mirando al rubio.

Scorpius sonrió feliz y abrió el primer libro para comenzar sus deberes.

* * *

¡Hola!

Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre este episodio :D


End file.
